not so alone after al
by nuran
Summary: Naruto is having a bad dream and thinks he's alone. story is better than it sounds


Not so alone after al

It was a nice morning, there was a light mist lying all over Konoha. The sun started to come up from the horizon. The young boy with blond hair and sea blue eyes was still sleeping in his rundown apartment. The walls were sprayed under with red paint. There on the wall stood, with all its glory "die demon, monster" and worst of all "you're all alone so die alone". The boy who lived there was no one less than Naruto Uzumaki. He lay there in his bed covered in bruises and scratches. The sheets stained with red of his wounds from last night. He shifted, sweated thru the sheets. He was having nightmares. That was nothing special to him he was having them almost every night.

(_In dream)_

His school was already over but he still stayed at the playground on the swing under the tree. He looked down to the ground wondering if anyone, no just someone would ever go to him and say see you tomorrow, but of course no one would come. The sun was setting and it started to get dark and colder. He was sure that one of the ninjas or an ANBU would go to him and would threaten him to go away or else. For some reason he was smiling the whole time not letting someone see that he was broken on the inside. Even if no one saw him he would never give up his happy composure. He heard a noise coming from behind the school fences. He stood up from the swing and had a shocked expression on his face. He tried to run away but right in front of him was his two teachers they grabbed him by booth his arms and pinned him to the ground they started to bind his hands and feet together. The villager's kept coming closer till they circled around him. They had sticks broken bear bottles and kunai in their hands. 'No stop, please I didn't do anything it wasn't me' Naruto said with tears in his eyes. 'Die you damned daemon, because of you I lost my wife' one of the villager's said while holding a stick in his hand. He tilted the stick in the air and pushed it down whit all the power he could muster. Naruto was hit by it in his stomach. He started to cough up blood. The rest of the villager's started to hit him, stab, and punch or even kick him. The boy started to cry and pleaded for them to stop but they wouldn't stop they would only keep hitting him harder. His vision was blurry but could see the faces quit well. His first friend Sasuke was standing there with Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine. They laugh at him saying terrible things at him about wanting him dead and never being friends with him. When they were finished the crowd started to walk off the playground into the village again. Naruto stayed on the floor still crying and murmuring 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Everything before his eyes started to get blacker by the second, and without noticing everything was black.

(_In real world_)

His eyes wide open whit sweat drops running down his face. He was breathing heavy because of the dream he had. The other night he was beaten again by the villager's. He stood up from his bed and started walking to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He striped form his clothes he still had on from the other night. 'Why must they always have me, I didn't do anything wrong it's all the fault of Kyubi. **'****Hey kid it's not my fault and neither is it yours. The people just need a target to let out their anger'**. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that it is your fault but it is just so lonely. No one hears me and my friends still don't know about you. ** '****Don't worries just tell them already they sure will understand you if you just told them.' **'No I can't if I did they would just hate me like the rest of the village! I must keep this a secret.' The boy with the golden hair said. **'Kid ****listen to me please stop saying those things. Every night you get beaten and if you are not beaten you just cut your...' **he was cut of mid in his sentence by the boy he was prisoned in. 'stop talking I don't want to hear you anymore' he shouted 'if they are happy and don't know about you, then I am happy. 'The Kyubi stopped talking and started his everlasting sleep. The boy stood in front of his bathroom mirror looking at himself. He was skinny because the stores would never let him buy anything except ramen, but he hated it but if he was lightheaded he just ate a cup of steamy, horrifying ramen. He made everyone think he liked it so that if he would buy it they would think he liked it, while at the same time he hated it and was the only thing he was able to buy. You could see his ribs thru his thin layer of skin that covers it, the only thing left that was not normal to see were the bruises and scratches he always had. The people never thought it was weird because he was a ninja so when he would spar he would also get hurt far more easily. He walked up to the shower and opened the door stepped inside it so he would be greeted by a cold ray of water. For some reason he was quit grateful of even having water to wash himself with. Two years ago when he was fourteen he had not taken a shower in a half a year. So when it would rain in the night he would go to the roof top and stand there in his underwear and then wash himself. So yeah he was quit grateful.

(_Time skip_)

He was fully clothed and had his 'o so ugly, orange jumpsuit' on. He was eating a toast with nothing on it and walked out the door. The door could never close, the people of the village would always storm into his room and in the process they would break the door down. So he was tired of always making the door. He walked down the path to the training grounds. They would stare at him and but therefore he left early today. So he could skip the people staring at him and calling him foul names. He walked thru the gates of konoha with his hands in his pocket. Shortly he arrives at the bridge where they would always meat. Jumped over the rails of the bridge end sat on the on it staring down at the water that was going faster than normal, because of the rain season. He felt on the tip of his nose a raindrop, and after it there followed more it started to rain a bit but so much that he would go home yet. For some reason it remembered him of a song he liked and always sang when he was alone. His smile fell into a look of pain.

"**I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain**

**The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same**

**I don't mind, that I don't mind, no, I don't mind the rain**

**Like a widow's heart**

**We fall apart**

**But never fade away (fade away)"**

Sasuke and Sakura walked together to the bridge. Sakura as always was annoying Sasuke and he was also as always as emotionless as ever. When they got closer they heard an angelic voice coming from where the bridge was. The voice was so pure and soft at the same time. The song still continued.

"**Run like a child do you know where I came from?**

**No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs**

**I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone**

**Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?**

**I can feel the pain in the words that you say**

**Hidden in the letters that were written to no name**

**Let me be the hands that you hold to your face**

**Because I'd give it all up if I could take it away**

**Buried in red, white, and a side of some blue**

**Some will die too late, and somebody too soon**

**If he could come back, we'll see what it cost him**

**We had to lose it all, just to know that we lost one**

**I am just a shape in the shadow of greats**

**I am just a voice in the choir of saints**

**Oh, all the souls that nobody could save**

**And just like a light, we faded away**

**I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain**

**The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same**

**I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain**

**Like a widow's heart**

**We fall apart**

**But never fade away (fade away)**

**Fade away, as I fade away, away, away**

**If I could take it all back**

**Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast**

**That was long before my heart became black**

**There's no way to make it change or go back**

**You know that some of us grow old, with no home**

**Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope**

**Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go**

**Cause once it's over the time fades your photo**

**How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?**

**How many good lies can make it seem alright?**

**What do you see when you look into my eyes?**

**Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?**

**I could be the son that stands beside of your bed**

**And I could be the voice right inside of your head**

**I could say goodbye and you know where I went**

**I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent"**

Naruto let one tear slip from the corner of his eyes. He stopped for a second but continued.

"**I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain**

**The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same**

**I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain**

**Like a widow's heart**

**We fall apart**

**But never fade away (fade away)**

**Fade away, as I fade away, away, away**

**As I fade away, away, away**

**As I fade away (fade away)**

**As I fade away"**

He stopped singing and jumped off of the rails he was sitting on onto the bridge. His face ganged back to a grin where you get to wonder if it is even real. "tap,tap,tap" he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see who it were. "Naruto did you see someone sing here, he had a beautiful voice" "who do you mean Sakura, I didn't see anyone maybe you thought you used it as an excuse just to see me sooner', Naruto said whit his stupid grin. "Don't be stupid who could ever love you, I think even Hinata is just faking it so that you would only feel better." Sakura ended. 'I knew it, no one likes me. Why don't I just drop dead now ',Naruto thought to himself "O you are probably right why would anyone like me, right?' Naruto said. "Sakura is right I would rather kill myself than see the day that you start dating." Sauke said with a smirk on his almost whit face. They started to laugh, and I laugh with them just so I wouldn't start and break out crying. "POOF", Kakashi appeared in front of us. "Sorry I was lost on the path of life and..." "Yeah right, you liar.' The three said in coir. 'We are not going on a mission today, we have a day off so have fun by 'and he was goon again so as he came in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned to face his friends and began to speak. "Hey guys I think I am going home I am quit tired.' he said with a grim smile on his face. "Ok not that we would ask you to do anything whit us" Sakura said. Naruto's face fell once more and faced the ground when in a split second he was facing her again whit a sad smile. 'That was just weird his expression just changed so fast that stupid pink hared girl did not even notice it."Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto started to walk away from the two into Konoha one's again. Naruto walked down the path to his house thru the streets of Konoha. People started whispering; pointing fingers or even throws things at him. An old man thru a bottle of sake to his head. And he fell down to the ground he touched his head and felt red liquid coming from it. He stood up but was immediately getting chased. He was chased into an alley by a few drunken villagers. He was stuck. He turned around and thought about to climb the fence. Once on the other side he runs as fast as he could to his apartment. When finally arrived at his door het just walked in the door was already open. His walls where already sprayed with red paint again and this time there stood "no one needs you so just disappear for everyone's best". He hated himself he could never hate the people in his little town, he understood how it is to be alone or to get hurt. His room was in terrible state his bed was nothing than a mattress on the floor with no pillow on it, only a thin white sheet. It was also stained in colors of red. He striped himself again and took another shower just so he could get the red liquid out of his hair and clothes.

_(To Sasuke and Sakura)_

"Hey Sakura did you also notice it. His expression changed so sudden and back." Sasuke said to Sakura whit a concerned look on his face. "Yea what was that, it was really weird." She said with a confused look. "Ok let's follow him home maybe we will see on the way what was wrong." She gave a nod in return. They finally have found him walking in a street. He was looking down to the ground and had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong whit him why is he not his happy self, like always." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "Let's just follow him home then we will be able to ask him what really is going on. " He said in response. She nodded again so they kept following him. They saw him getting hit and chased on his way home. And now to have finally arrived at his apartment. "What was that all about why did they do those things to him he didn't do anything, he may be annoying but he is not that of a bad guy." Sakura said looking down to her feet. "Let's ask him shall we. We won't know if we don't ask." Answered Sasuke whit a raspy voice. They got in front of his supposed to be door and walked in to the hallway. When to they're surprise they heard the same voice as by the bridge, it must have been Naruto who sang it. "Wow I didn't knew that Naruto could sing." Sasuke gave a nod in return. They looked around and saw all those awful comments sprayed over the walls whit blood red paint. "Why do the villager's hate him so much?' Sakura said while her mouth was open in shock and so was Sasuke. They came in the living room/bedroom. "Is this were he sleeps, it looks even worse than where the hobo's sleep." Sasuke said. Naruto stepped out of the shower with a towel around his middle. He dried himself and put on a black pants and no shirt whit the towl hanging on his neck. He walked out of the bathroom in to the bed/living room, when he heard voices coming from the room. "No way they are here again what do they want now my mattress", Naruto thought to himself. He took a kunai from a table and pushed the door open. "Stand still, I don't have anything left so leave", Naruto said while opening the door. His jaw almost latterly dropped when he saw his two friends standing in is house. He changed his expression immediately and made a smirk that was identical to Sasuke's. "So, does it please what you see? This is my life." "What has happened here?" sakura said. "O nothing special. People just hate me it is quite normal." Naruto said with a smirk. "But why do they hate you so much then? "Asked Sasuke. "You know the Kyubi that attacked us seventeen years ago he was sealed into a newborn, me." They stared at him and directly looked in shame to the ground of the way they treated him. "Please forgive us we didn't know. Don't hate us?" she said while almost crying. "O don't worry it doesn't matter anymore, I had to live like this sins I was four. They tried to burn, stab, and hit or even hang me to death. But I don't hate anyone I only hate myself. " he said whit a grin so bright that is almost laughable. They looked at him whit shocked expressions again. "Don't look at me that way. If you want to see what they had done to me then look at mine body and my home and you will understand." His body was covered in bruises, scares and he was so skinny you could see his bones. "Do you understand how it is to always have been alone? To have no family to return to? To be hated and insulted by the people you held dear. " Naruto said. He started to cry silent tears. "Thanks to those kinds of people I started cutting myself, but every morning I wake up they are gone because the Kyubi heals them but the other wounds he was too weak to heal when I was still a kid." Sakura walked up to him and hugged him while saying the words he wanted to hear the most "Naruto you know you are not alone" he began to smile while cried and hugged her back. Sasuke walked up to them a put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said in a warm voice "we are here for you dobe." "Maybe, just maybe I'm not so alone after al" he thought while hugging Sakura back. Finally the clouds drifted away and the sun came thru the window, so that if you are alone that maybe, just maybe you're not so alone after al.


End file.
